


Drinking Buddies

by keycat



Series: Gray/MacCready one shots [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Humor, M/M, alcohol use, gray and maccready are dicks when they drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycat/pseuds/keycat
Summary: Gray and MacCready are irredeemable pricks when they drink, especially to Danse.





	Drinking Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> http://keyismykitty.tumblr.com/post/159882661933/so-apparently-i-left-danse-alone-for-too-long-and
> 
> Just a drabble based off this post; takes place outside of my existing canon.

“Soldier, would you mind informing me why I have neatly trimmed eyebrows?”’

MacCready nearly spat out his beer; he covered his mouth with one hand and slammed the bottle on the flimsy card table he and Gray had been drinking at, before jumping up and turning away. Gray watched him with one eyebrow raised, then set his own beer down and looked up at Danse, studying his face intently.

“Hard saying, not knowing,” he said finally, picking his bottle back up and taking a long draught.

“This isn’t funny, Walsh, I--”

“How’d you even find out about it? What, you got a mirror somewhere?” Gray drained the last of his beer just as MacCready returned, wiping his nose with his bare arm and gesturing to Danse with his own bottle.

“You look good, man, I dunno what you’re so upset about.”

“That’s irrelevant,” Danse snapped, ignoring MacCready. “I’m trying to get serious work done out here, and the two of you are too busy playing childish games and getting drunk at two in the afternoon--”

“Hey, first of all, we don’t play  _ childish  _ games, so get it right. Second...I think we started drinking at, like, noon. Was it noon?”

“I think so,” Gray said, twisting the cap off another beer. “Damn shame that fucking creek’s so damn far away. Could’ve made these cold.”

“That’d’ve been nice,” MacCready said.

Danse was fuming. “I expect this kind of behavior from  _ him-- _ ” he jabbed a finger at MacCready, whose mouth dropped open and his brows furrowed in mild outrage. “--but you’re a grown man, you’ve seen the horrors of war firsthand, you--”

“Look, Danse, you’re still the prettiest guy the Brotherhood has to offer,” Gray said.

“Even more so, now,” MacCready said, thumbing his eyebrows and stifling a laugh.

Danse curled his lip at them both. “Elder Maxson will hear about this.”

MacCready laughed out loud. “We’ll do him next!”

“Kid, shut the hell up, he didn’t know it was us,” Gray snapped, setting his beer back down. “Alright, Danse, come here. We’re sorry. Come here.”

Danse regarded Gray warily, but stepped forward, starting to extend one hand, but Gray took him by the wrist, stood up, and yanked him close for a bear hug.

“Walsh--as your superior officer, I’m ordering you to let me go--Walsh, I-- _ Grayson! _ ” Danse said into Gray’s shoulder, struggling against Gray’s hold.

“S’not my name,” Gray said, keeping Danse’s arms firmly pinned to his sides. “Come on, Danse. Just hug it out.”

“Danse, I’m gonna kick your ass if you don’t get off my man,” MacCready said, tipping back onto the back legs of his seat.

Danse growled, and before either Gray or MacCready could react, he’d jerked free and punched Gray square in the jaw, knocking him flat on his back, making MacCready howl with laughter.

“Maxson  _ will  _ be hearing about this,” Danse said, turning on his heel and stalking off.

“Man, you just got your ass beat,” MacCready said, opening yet another beer. 

Gray sat up and rubbed his jaw. “Shit.”

MacCready tried to suppress a grin. “Hey, hey,” he said, tapping Gray on the shoulder, who groaned and leaned against MacCready’s knees. 

“What?” He closed his eyes against the sun as he tilted his head back and let MacCready scrub his knuckles over the bruise that was already forming.

“Let’s do his chest tomorrow.”


End file.
